The present invention relates to devices or systems for entering and working in confined spaces.
Confined spaces are defined as spaces that are large enough for a person to enter and work, but that are not designed for continuous occupancy and have limited or restricted means of entry and exit. When working within confined spaces, individuals must often wear personal protective equipment (PPE) and must carry specialized equipment with them for performing their tasks. Wearing bulky PPE and carrying equipment exacerbates the physical difficulty of entering and exiting a confined space through a narrow or restricted entryway. Furthermore, entering such confined spaces can also be dangerous if breathing regulators or other PPE components become caught or snagged on the entryway of the confined space. For these reasons, the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) recommends that an entry supervisor oversee any work being performed in a confined space. However, there can still be substantial difficulty and danger associated with restricted entryways to confined spaces, whether or not an entry supervisor is assisting the individual or individuals entering the confined space. Therefore, there is a need in the art for devices that assist individuals in easily and safely entering and exiting a workspace through a confined entry.